House Manderly
House Manderly is one of the most powerful noble houses of The North and are sworn vassals of House Stark. They are unique in the North as they worship the Faith of the Seven, having formerly been sworn to House Gardener of The Reach. Their sigil is a merman on blue wielding a trident. Their seat is the New Castle in White Harbor. The current head of the House is Lord Wyman Manderly. The Mander was named after House Manderly. History House Manderly was traditionally a house in the Reach, ruling from the castle of Dunstonbury. They had a strong rivalry with House Peake, another house from the Reach. There would frequently be members of both houses murdered by the others and occasionally all out war would ensue. Various different characters have their own views on the expulsion of House Manderly from the Reach. Lady Rohanne Webber believes they were chased away as they became too powerful. Lord Godric Borrell believes that House Gardener personally got rid of House Manderly, whilst Maester Yandel claims that House Peake forced House Manderly out on the behest of the Gardeners, claiming all Manderly land for their own. House Manderly was taken in by House Stark and thy were made lords of the Wolf's Den, a strategic castle in the North built to defend the White Knife from pirates and slavers. After this the Manderlys would be amongst the most loyal of the vassals sworn to Winterfell. House Manderly supported their liege lords during the Dance of the Dragons and Ser Tohrren and Ser Medrick Manderly fought in their father's stead. Ser Tohrren became Lord of White Harbor after the deaths of his father and brother and was one of the regents of Aegon III until the king came of age and dismissed him. Wyman Manderly would ride south with Lord Eddard Stark during Robert's Rebellion and would fight at the Battle of the Trident, where he would have been killed had it not been for Ser Bartimus, who was made castellan of the Wolf's Den in thanks. Books A Game of Thrones Wyman sends 1,500 Manderly men to aid the cause of Robb Stark against House Lannister, under the command of Ser Wylis Manderly and Ser Wendel Manderly. Wendel would march with Robb and would fight in the Battle of the Whispering Wood, Battle of the Camps and in the campaign in The Westerlands. Wylis would lead the Manderly forces under Lord Roose Bolton, but would be captured at the Battle on the Green Fork. A Clash of Kings Lord Wyman rides to Winterfell and is present for the harvest feast, where he propose to Bran Stark and Maester Luwin that House Manderly be allowed to construct a fleet in honour of the new king. Wyman is tasked with working with Hothor Umber and Mors Umber. Wyman also pushes a claim on the lands of House Hornwood when the Lord of Hornwood is killed. Lady Donella Manderly, the widow of the late Lord Halys Hornwood is forcibly married to Ramsay Bolton. House Manderly seize Hornwood lands and kill Bolton soldiers in reaction to this. A Storm of Swords Wendel and Wylis both march to the Twins with Robb Stark, going to attend the wedding of Lord Edmure Tully and Roslin Frey. Wylis is captured by Ser Gregor Clegane before their arrival however. Wendel is killed at the Red Wedding, taking an arrow through his mouth. A Dance with Dragons Lord Davos Seaworth arrives at White Harbor to secure the support of House Manderly for Stannis Baratheon, but finds three members of House Frey already present. Wyman orders the arrest of Davos, and sets up a flase execution. He then tells Davos that if he finds Rickon Stark and promises that Stannis will instill him as Lord of Winterfell then House Manderly will support him. Wyman Manderly marches 300 men to Winterfell to answer the call of Roose Bolton. He attends the wedding of Ramsay and Jeyne Poole, who is disguised as Arya. He provides his own food, including three large pies. Lord Wyman makes light of the death of Little Walder Frey and is wounded in the ensuing fight by Ser Hosteen Frey. Category:Families and Groups Category:Noble Houses Category:Houses from the North Category:House Manderly Category:Houses from the Reach